can you love me one more time
by Minmin2013
Summary: this is my first time write a fanfic hope you like it and i realy don't care a bout the rating
1. Chapter 1

Time travel for our four heroes to not regret ever again and know the lost love that they didn't havet in their first life the paring is aizen/ ichigo ichda / Ichimaru , chad / Tousen .  
this is the story about love and betray that hapened fifty years ago hope u will like it guys kiss kiss (:


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 1 wish I Know The Truth

now it's been fifteen year since ichigo have his shinigami powers now all what he really wish right now if things were differents than before he really wish if he was much smarter than before and much powerful so he won't lose someone specail again he so angry that the people he though his friends were deceived by them just for hid power if it wasn't for urahara san now ichigo and his friends dead by now from soul socitey an soul king the four of them discovered thst they have the royak blood an so any of them can be the soul king in the future and if it wasn't for aizen thirty years ago our friends will be dead right now that's why ichigo feel so much regret for not conceder to work with aizen for once but not now they have to work so hard to defede the soul king an get the balance for all the world once again.

ishida was now looking on his father pic for long enough to let him out from his room then he so orihemi reject power and though **wow she really have an agreat power to let it be like nothing happened as if she ...what ! but .. no it;s can't be right that's impossible ?**

during urahara drinking the tea sudenly the door open and ichida shouting wich get him a bet sock since ishida is a bit quait guy ishida : **urahara san i have a question fo you it's about orihime san power**. urahara saw how ishida was seriouse then he ask. urahara: **what is it you want to now ishida kun** . and then ishida tell urahara about what he think of orihime power then there was a light and a devil smile on urahara eyes and said: **you know something ishida kun i don' know why i haven't though about it but your right i think it;s up to inoe san if she can do that but before we could do it let's asked them if tghey want to do it you know every one of us has the right to choose**. isihda look at urahara eyes that was so Seriously and said ishida : **i know but hope it's work so we can do it without any mistake**. after all the five discusse the matter they decide to do it wich make orihime very nerves orihime: **but what if i kill all if us i don't think i can really do that**. then she start to cry from fear then ichigo put his hand in orihime shoulder and said with smile in his face and his soften eyes: **then atleast we now you did your best and we beleive in your poewr inoe if anyone can do that it's you all what u have to do is to beleive in your self if we succed we will do our best to not fail again**. orihime look in ichigo eyes and get some corage and said: **i will make sure to do it Kurosaki kun**. ichigo , urya and chad couldn't help but smile at her then urahara came and said: **know inoe san we need to work in your power so we can do it. then every one smile and have a lot of confedient in thier own self.**

**sorry for this chapter to be small but next one will be longer but right know i have a lot of thing to do and don't have any time but i promise to do it much faster and sorry for taking so long hope you to forgive me please ^^.**


	3. Chapter 3

**this chapter will gonna be a bit fast and their is no fights will the imprtant one ofcourse so please be patient with me and thak you**

**chapter 3**

**never regret ever again**

****after orihime training with urahara in reject power for three days every one gather in the basement since soul society and king releam trying to kill them after all these years ichigo discover that he is inheritor of the thron wich nobody knows just the last five people who survive this hill by every one sacrifice wich is the visard anad for soul society rukai was the only one was loyal to ichigo and her friends but she die forty years ago in a fight between our heroes and royal gards that give ichigo a painful memory he ever have suddenly he remember aizen as the one who take the courage to fight soul society to make the key in the king releam but know he thought about it he really never know aizen he just met him in the fight no more than that but what kind of men was aizen that something he knew he will never know wich make him regret but why " **why my heart hurt whenerver i remember you why** ".

" **ichigo urahara san is asking for you it's time you know** ". chad said it then walk while ichigo follow him were ishida , inoe , cha , ichigo , urahara gather in the circel and inoe was in the middle then suddenly inoe scream :** i reject this reality**. then a powerful color suround them wich is the power of orihime pain of this world they are living it right now wich every one felt it the blind color disapear and they so that they still in the basment urahara look at the guys and they were just children in age five an his eyes narrow and said:**stay her and let me check**. the moment urahara gone ishida:** look we are children again but ichigo you must to now and every one it's dangerous to change the things that efect our life**. ichigo felt like his heart almost to explore but then he said:** but atleast we can show them our love without any regret loke before an how strong we are right now**. every one felt a pain in thier heart but the line should be happened as it most to be or there is will gonna be a chaose because of it then urahara came and said:** we are in the bast ten year before the winter war**. orihime said:** that good now we won't be so much worry about our study or exam**. she said it in refresh ichigo: **ishida will you help me train my Quincy power.** ishida: **ofcours but we must be careful about our training and our Reiatsu we should limit our Reiatsu so the enemy will never notice us**. urahara:** good then i gonna give you a device that surppas your Reiatsu.** saying it while he hid his smile behind his van and every one knows that thier is somthing very bad that urahara think about it suddenly he give every one a brace then ten year have gone quiekly and know every one are togather in high school as it suppose to then he meet rukai and have her power as what it suppose to happen while ichigo was looking in a book about chinese tea he saw aizen infront of his eyes and get froze"** what am worry about it it's not that in this time we ever met "** then ichigo progress toward the bookshelf and said: **excuse me sure but you block the book i want to have it**. aizen froze in his place for less than second and looked at ichigo ifront of him to take the book while he was having a look at it aizen freezed suddenly it was a huge schock to see him in book tea store and why he is her " **don't tell me he love the tea ? **" then ichigo of aizen ryes on him then he look at him and said in polite tone "** sorry sir were you going to buy this book ? **" ichigo eyes were so concer and continue his speach "** please fogive my rudeness **" aizen smile at how polite ichigo in his speaking and said "** acually i was shocking to see a teenager have intersting on tea and read a book about it **" then ichigo said "** but they relax me and make me feel calm whenever i feel nervouse or distrub **" aizen looked at ichigo warm smile for the first time but then ichigo continue " **my name is Kurosaki** **ichigo please to meet you sir **" aizen hide the schock he was having it verey well and said " **my pleasure meeting you ichigo kun my name is soske aizen **" looking at smiling ichigo " **you really have a cool name it's mean help assistance** **that really a cool name that you have and aizen name means God of love interesting on your name if we take ai it mean love and zen mean peace mmm, so are you a god of peace love as your name **" aizen felt somthing strange about how ichigo eyes warm was and some how he want to stay just like that with him but he was thinking so hard about what he said " **what are you really ichigo **: then aizen smirk at ichigo and said " **am working on it ichigo kun **"

then ichigo look at him and said "** then make sure to do it probably soske and just call me ichigo please **" when he looked at aizen eyes it was so sharp and there was angry on it and he said " **i will and noone would ever dare to stop me to acheive my goal no matter who who he is or what it is **: aizen curse himself for talking to him in a sharp way he didn't meant to do that but some how he felt that ichigo is very diffrent from isshin wich is why it was so strange to him to think they both are son and father while he was trying to calm his anger he said to himself "** he don't know am a shinigami he think am just a human a normal human and why i was so tense to him he is just a kid dammit **" ichigo got shock at how was aizen voice so cold that make him shiver then he said "** sorry i didn't mean to insult you or anything and i was out of the line please forgive me **" aizen look at how ichigo was trembling infront of him and how his voice shaking then he said "** that's fine and am really sorry too for speaking in a harsh way even thought we just met ichigo kun that was out of the line **" then ichigo said " **please call me ichigo or kurosaki there is no need for kun or san** " he said it in a plead tone somehow ichigo find him self for not upsit aizen and he really didn't know why but he just want to make him satisfied no matter what and ichigo thought "**he look so hot in close omg he is sexy i remember fighting him it was like a hill oh how much i want to fight him right know but know am back in time why not le my self know him insteed of fighting him like before somehow his eyes are so ... **" then ichigo snap from his thought and give aizen a lovely smile aizen couldn't help to stay angry on him and he give ichigo a warm smile wich surprise ichigo and said "** fine i will call you ichigo but can you tell me why are you calling me soske ? by my familly name **" ichigo "** when there is someone special or i like i call him by there last name as a respect **" soske " **fair enough **" then he walk away but some how ichigo felt his heart echu and almost explosing and his brain screaming on his head to stop aizen from dissapear then he run and cought aizen arm and froze he didn't know what is wrong with him but he know he want to stay with this man no matter what will happen then he sai steady voice "** when can we meet again soske **" soske felt something strange in ichigo voice but he coulden't know what and said " **how about we meet in the caffe infront the the book store tomorrow at 4 pm **" ichigo "** ok see you later then **" and while aizen walk he felt tears in his eyes and hurt in his heart but he don't know what is it but all he know is he want soske he don't want him to go and left him alone by him self but ichigo bite his tonge to forbeden it from saying anything. as for aizen he felt cold after ichigo hand left his arm an he really don't know why but he decide to not think about it and walk in his path as he really plane it

**happy new year every one hope you will enjoy your day with your familly ^^**


End file.
